Hurtful Words
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Words can be hurtful. Zoey learns this when she says hurtful words to Dren. Now he's no longer around and Zoey is in constant termoil because of a pain that she caused within the alien boy.
1. Chapter 1

_"Goodbye." _Zoey sighed as she rememered the last time she'd seen Dren. They'd parted on such bad terms this time and she had always be angry with herself for causing such a pain filled look in the alien's eyes.

She wipped off a few tables and took a tray load of dishes to the back to be washed. Normally she was in a happy and carefree mood, but now a days, she'd been unhappy and out of place.

Her friends had noticed this too. Elliot had even given her a week off, in case it was because she was tired. Though, she didn't have to work, she didn't enjoy her time off. Instead of getting out of bed and doing things, Zoey stayed in bed the entire time she had off. When she came back to work, she was still not herself, and her friends were very worried about her.

"Zoey?" No answer came from the silent cat girl. "Zoey..." Still nothing. Elliot sighed and spoke one last time. "Hey, kitty ca...YAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" He went flying across the room. "Ow!" He looked up at the cat girl, who'd just sent him flying, and noticed the angry and not happy look in her eyes. "..." She said nothing and took out the garbage.

"That had to hurt," "Yeah, it did, but why is she like this? I mean she's not usually this unhappy." "Maybe Mark did something," "No. Zoey's unhappy mood has nothing to do with any of us or Mark." "HuH? Then who?" "It's a guy, but its not a guy that...we like." Everyone caught on, except for Elliot. "Who do you mean?" "You know for a genius, you sure don't catch on quickly." "Huh?" "This mood that she's in..." "Has nothing to do with any of you and is not to be discussed without my okay!" Zoey shouted, grabbed her things from the changeroom and left the cafe, slamming the door behind her. "Wow, she's really unhappy, huh?" "Yes, she is very unhappy."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Zoey, is that you dear?" The mother got no answer. "Zoey?" "Yes, its me mom, I'm not hungry and I'm going to bed early." "Want me to wake you if Mark calls or comes by?" "NO! If he comes by tell him to go away! If he calls tell him I don't want to talk." "Alright dear, sleep well." "Yeah right."

Zoey tossed her bag onto her desk and changed into her pajamas. After tossing her clothes into the hamper at the end of her bed, Zoey opened her closet door, got in, and sat down on the floor, closing the door and shutting out all the light. There in the darkness she cried and cried and cried.

She didn't know how deeply she could hurt Dren, until the night she had done just that. that night, all their fights and all the time he'd gotten hurt, all of those times vanished the instant she said those horrible words to him.

"_Zoey, come with me please! Let me take you away from this world, to paradise, please come with me. Life has no meaning for me if you aren't there with me...ple..._" "_Would you shut up already! I've told you hundreds of times! I will not go with you! I'm sorry if you're so obssessed, but I am not leaving Earth!._" "_Alright, then we'll stay here, on Earth, please! I just want us to be together! Please Zoey...please Kitty cat!_" "_Argh! Why wont you understand! Get it through your head! I do not love you! I never will! You're chasing a dream that will never come true!_" "_Why? Why can't it come true?_" "_That has to be obvious by now!_" "_Why? That boy? That looser! Is he why? If so I'll get rid of him! I'll get rid of anyone who is trying to keep you from being with me!!_" "_Really? My parents, what if they tried?_" "_I'd __**kill**__ everyone that tried, including them!_" "_GET OUT!_" "_Zoey...I..._" "_I HATE YOU!!!!! GET THE HELL OUT NOW!!! GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AND LEAVE!_" "_...If thats what you trully want Zoey...then I'll leave. Goodbye._"

He had left and after he had Zoey had collapsed to the floor.

"Never once had I ever...i'd never said that I hate him before, never. Not once." Zoey wipped her eyes, but the tears kept falling. "I'm sorry for what I said...for saying those terrible words, for causing that painfilled expression to appear on your face and in your eyes! I'm so very sorry."

Crying and saying she was sorry was what her life baisically consisted of. She'd go to school, then work, then she'd completely shut everyone out, including ehr parents. Sit all alone in the dark of her closet, crying and begging for time to be turned back to that night before she said what she had. Even though she wished for it so badly, she knew that nothing could take back what she said, nothing. There she stayed for the rest of the night. Alone in the dark of her closet.

"I'm sorry Dren...I was wrong. I was so very wrong. I don't hate you, I can't hate you, because...like you've always wanted...I've fallen in love with you." She said simply before closing her eyes and letting sleep comsume her entire being.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you're really not going to ever go back and bother her?" "Nope." "Well, I've heard that one before." "Yeah, me too. whats so different about this time?" "This time...she said she hated me." "Ah...hasn't she said that before?" "No." "Really?" "True we had our fihts, and all, but there was never ine time when she ever said that she hated me. Never once." "Huh, what'd you say to make her angry?" "All I said was the truth, that I'd kill anyone that got in the way of her and I being together." "Ah, ha, did you say anything else?" "..." "Ah, so you did say something else, something that probably got her very angry with you." "I...I guess I did kind of say that, me killing people who got in the way, also included her parents...OW!!" "Well, theres where you went wrong, you stupid fool." "Yeah, you never mess with a person's parents." "Yeah, I kind of found that out the hard way." The aliens just sat there in silence.

"Well?" "Well what?" "Aren't you going to go and appoligise to her?" "What good would that do? She said she hated me, and doesn't want me to come back." "She was angry you nut." "Maybe, but I'm not going back there for at least a while anyway." "Ha, perhaps by then it will have been far too late." "Hm?" "Yeah you're right. Even I'd know better then to leave it till later."

"FINE! I'll go!" "Oh? So you'll go will you?" "I'll go, but if she gets angry at me for coming back, I'm telling her you two made me!" "How did we..." "Let it Tarb." Dren left the room and wnt into the transporter room. "Ha...please don't be angry with me anymore." He hoped that Zoey wouldn't be angry and that she'd forgive him for being such a jerk.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hm...looks pretty much the same...ah man! I came just as her friends were arriving! What rotten luck." Dren teleported into Zoey's linen closet, and peeked out as the mews and the others all entered the cat girl's room. "Hm? Whats going on?" Dren was curious and quickly teleported and now stood at the window.

He could see into the room and saw everyone crowded around Zoey's closet, and not her bed. "Huh? Why her closet...huh! What the hell!" What he saw didn't sit well with him.

He saw zoey's parents, guide her out of the closet. "Why was she in there?" Dren wondered as he followed them all downstairs, to where an ambulance now was. "Why is that here?" Dren didn't know what was going on.

"Doctor...will she be alright?" "Its hard to tell right now, ma'am," "Mrs, Momomiya, what! What happened?" "Well it seems that Zoey has been going through something very painful. She hasn't eaten, drank, spoken, or left that closet for nearly two weeks now." "My word, that long! I'm surprised that she was able to go on this long like this." "You will be able to help her, wont you doctor?" "I shall try."

Dren snuck over to the ambulance and looked down at Zoey, who lay on a stretcher. Even though it was her, there was no perky little kitty that he loved so much, only a girl, who was obviously in excrutiating pain. "Kitten..." Suddenly as he spoke the nickname, her eyes flew open in one swift movement.

"Dren..." "Hey honey...whoa," She tried to sit up, but she'd been strapped down so that the stretcher was able to be lifted inot the ambulance. "Whoa, now, kitten, you need to..." "I'm sorry." She said, tears in her eyes as she looked into eyes she thought she'd never see again. "Honey..." "I'm so sorry! I don't hate you! I don't! I can't hate you!" "Ssh, its alright, it was my fault, kitty cat. I shouldn't have said those things, especially not the pat about including your parents." "Can you undo these straps?" "Sure."

Once the straps were undone, Zoey embraced the alien, who loved her so much. "I can't hate you...because I...I..." She didn't get to finish, fore she fell asleep in his arms. He could feel some of her life energy coming back to her body. "Hm...please don't be angry with me kitty cat, but I'm takng you back with me." He whispered and teleported out of the ambulance, Zoey safely in his arms.


	3. author's note

Hi, sorry for not using the japanese names right away, but they might be in some of the stories I've done.


End file.
